Birthday Surprise
by ChicagoFireLover101
Summary: One shot Gabby/Antonio sibling story


**Firehouse 51**

"Hey Dawson." Shay said, walking over to her partner who was re-stocking the ambulance.

"Hey." She replied, turning around.

"Ambulance 61, Squad 3. Car accident humble park." Dispatched called over the PA.

"Here we go." Gabby said, closing the back doors and jumping into the passenger seat, just as her brother rounded the corner.

"Wait." he said holding up his hands as they drove past.

"What can I do for you Antonio?" Chief Boden asked, walking out to find him kicking at the ground.

"Just missed Shay. I wanted to talk to her about Gabby's birthday." Antonio said, following the Chief into his office.

"Need some help?" he asked, sitting down across from Antonio.

"You don't mind?" Antonio asked.

"Nah I don't mind. Now where is this birthday surprise taking place?" Boden asked, grabbing a pen and paper.

"Molly's. I was thinking that the crew here could go in a set-up beforehand with Shay in charge of decorations. I would take her out for the day with Laura. God I wish I didn't say that." Antonio said holding his head in his hands.

"Shopping with women is scary. I find that a very good idea." Boden said, laughing at the young man's face.

"Have you seen my brother?" Gabby said, poking her head around the door.

"Yeah. He is sitting in front of me." Boden said, laughing.

"What's up?" Antonio asked standing up and hugging his sister.

"Nothing. You came running in like a banshee before. Whats wrong?" Gabby asked, as they walked towards the apparatus floor.

"I just wanted to talk to Shay." he said, before spotting the blonde. "I'll see you later."

"Nice brother you are." Gabby mumbled before walking inside.

**1 week later-Monday morning 5.30am**

"Gabby! Open the door!" Antonio yelled, banging on the door.

"What do you want?" Gabby grumbled, half asleep.

"Happy Birthday!" Laura said, hugging her sister-in-law, while giving Antonio the worst glare he could get off his wife.

"I didn't do it." He said defensively, before walking into his sisters room.

"Do you mind? Go put some coffee on or somethin." Gabby said pushing her brother out of her room.

"I will find what you are hiding in there." he said before walking to her kitchen.

"Mhm, I'm sure you will." She replied before walking to her room and getting dressed in a t-shirt and jeans.

"By the way. Happy birthday!" Antonio said, walking over to her and handing her a cup of coffee and a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks. So what are you doing here at 5.30am?" She asked, sipping her coffee.

"We are taking you shopping." Laura said, sitting next to her.

"My brother? Shopping with two women? HA! He made that mistake when I turned thirteen." She said laughing.

"I remember that. He thought you were kidding when you said you were taking a few friends with you." Laura said, remembering.

"Yeah, that was a good day." Gabby said smiling at the memory.

"Not for me. I had to have therapy." Antonio said, as Laura smacked him upside the head.

"Come on then. Let's go." Gabby said, grabbing her handbag and standing up.

"Here we go." Antonio said.

**That night**

"Hey! Antonio what are you doing!" Gabby yelled as her brother covered her eyes.

"Don't you worry! Just keep walkin." Antonio said, helping her up the stairs of Molly's.

"Where are we?" She asked, trying to pry her brothers hands away from her.

"You will soon see. Now can I trust you to keep your eyes closed when I remove my hands?" he asked as they stepped inside.

"Yes." she said, keeping her word as Antonio stepped away and into the back of the crowd.

"Lights! Open your eyes!" Severide yelled.

"What the-!" she said as she was cut off.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Everyone yelled throwing confetti on her.

"Awh thanks guys. You didn't have to." Gabby said hugging everyone.

"We didn't. Your brother organised this." Casey said, hugging her.

"Did he now?" She asked, turning on her older brother.

"Yes I did. I love you little sis." he said bringing her into a hug and kissing her cheek.

"I love you too." she replied.

**The End.**


End file.
